Watch out Shibusen!
by Dorobouhime
Summary: Life at everyone's favorite technical school is going as usual, but we all know that can't last long! What will happen when two mysterious new students arrive? And why do they look so familiar? -A/n- A somewhat silly SE fic That I work on when I'm bored
1. In Which: nothing of consequence happens

**((NOTE TO ALL: This is not a shounen ai or Yaoi fic. Um I put "Soul" and "Death the Kid" as main characters for reasons that will become more obvious in chapter two. But they will not be one of the pairings in this fic!! XDD *dies* I dont mean any disrespect, I just wanted to make that clear. *nodnod***

**My goodness… I'm not sure why I'm writing this. It's rather silly, though I do think that it will have something to offer in terms of entertainment! This first chapter is pretty weak though. The next one will get to the point! LOL))**

The desert sun was high above. It looked rather pleased with itself as it beat down on the long expanses of hard-baked clay and the few spiky, anemic-looking desert plants. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught wandering in such a place might have imagined themselves to have finally lost every ounce of sanity as they looked upon the tall and strange-looking city that rose out of the barren and hellish landscape. _"Oh so I've finally died and gone to symmetrical hell." _They might have thought, though arguably, in different words.

Actually, one such person was doing exactly that as they were dragged savagely through the dust. The a fore mentioned comment was indeed in her own personal words as her stiletto heels created two very neat grooves in the parched ground. She gave the person who was dragging her a dubious look. "_That_", she said with vague distaste, "Is where we're going? I told you already, I don't _do_ deserts and you're tweaking my elbow so stop pulling it like that." there was a decided silence on the other end as the dragger had to focus very hard on not killing her own weapon. After a while the smalish girl spoke evenly,

"Well, if _someone _were walking under her own power we wouldn't be having this issue."

"Well if _someone else_ hadn't decided that were were just going to walk instead of maybe something more civilized, like this thing called a car, you should try it sometime."

"Neither of us are driving age you idiot."

"Ah, Chisa, you know very well that age is merely a state of mind."

"No, Heart, it isn't. It's a number. The number of years you've been on this earth to be exact."

"Who cares? Can't you fly or something anyway?"

"...", Chisa was silent for a long moment and Heart began to snigger.

"Ha! You can can't you!"

"Not with your fat ass." The younger girl said sharply, hiding her own embarrassment at such an obvious oversight.

"Oh sure~" The other girl said sarcastically and then switched back to a much more important subject, "And you're still tweaking my elbow. Can you stop?"

"No." Chisa started to walk a bit faster.

"Ow~ That's just malicious."

"No kidding."

..........

A little farther on from where our "dynamic duo" was trudging through the dessert, class was in session. It was a reasonably big class, big enough to fit into a lecture hall. The age of the students ranged between about 14 and 17 years of age, the majority of which being about 15. Everyone looked a bit grim as they watched the man in a white lab coat at the front gesture towards a large cube-shaped thing that was covered in a cloth. He didn't stand from his rolling office chair.

"Today, class," He started in a monotone but it took on a more psychotic tone as the sentence went on, "I have huge treat for you!"

Everyone collectively groaned. "We're not dissecting some poor endangered species again are we?" A girl with pigtails asked from the middle row.

"......Well you're no fun." The his posture looked put out as the light on his glasses obscured the eyes behind them. However his mood rapidly recovered as he unexpectedly yanked the cloth off the cage. "Today its the Sumatran White Tiger!!"

There was yet another collective groan.

............

"Hmm~ This is interesting~", Deep in the heart of the school, a tall and mysterious individual was examining a piece of paper. He stroked the bottom of his mask as if it was his real chin. Though that action came off as a bit akward since hands were bigger than dinner plates and the mask came down into three cartoonish teeth, instead of a chin.

"What is it? Shinigami-sama?" Asked the man at the death god's side. He had red hair and wore a stylish, if slightly wrinkled, black suit. He man came off as young because he was rather handsome, but the signs of middle age were beginning to show around his eyes.

"Hmm~" He didn't answer. As always, it was unclear whether shinigami was thinking about something, or merely messing with his deathscythe's head. There was long pause as both parties stood in complete silence.

"..." it was obvious that the silence was getting to someone. It wasn't long until it was broken, "What IS IT?"

"Huh?" Shinigami said as if he himself didn't remember what had been interesting, though, he still help the slip of paper in his hand. "Oh nothing much, Spirit-kun!" He waved a huge white had as if to diffuse the tension, "All will reveal itself in time!"

"..." Spirit looked at Shinigami just a bit sullenly, no one told him anything, not even his own daughter! Tears came to his eyes at this thought. Sure, he had not been the best father, but he loved his little girl more than all the stars in the sky, all the fish in the sea, and more than his own life a thousand times! Yes, that was the perfect speech; somewhere inside he gave himself a pat on the back for being so eloquent. He had to tell her right now!! "M-m-m-m----" he began.

"Ah so Spirit~," Shinigami also began, " If you could--"

"MAKA~!!!!!!" Sprit yelled as he began to run for the door, big, cheesy tears running down his cheeks.

.............

"Uhg! I suddenly feel like something annoying is coming.", suddenly remarked the girl with pigtails to the boy who sat beside her.

"That sucks." He replied a bit apathetically. There were a lot of things that his partner found annoying so it really could have been anything. "Are you sure it isn't this class?", he pointed with his thumb down to where the professor was shaving down a very unhappy-looking tiger.

"No," The girl laughed a bit, "But wasn't there some rule about no more class dissections..."

"Probably, who knows... Ah-- There's youre annoyance." He nodded towards the doorway where a sweaty and breathless Spirit Albarn had appeared.

"Maka~" he said laboriously as he took a few zombie-like steps in to the room. "My dear daughter~"

"I'm not your daughter!!" She said angrily and threw a book at the idiotic man. "My father isn't some stupid womanizing low-life!!"

"But-butbut--" Spirit scrambled for those eloquent works he had just thought of, but sadly they seemed to have been knocked away by the book.

"Why don't you go do your job or something?" The girl said without looking at him.

"But-but Of course Daddy was doing his job!" He coughed and regained a little exposure, "Ah--", He looked around the class for something to yell at. Without noticing the obvious offenders, (the girl unabashedly painting her nails, or the many people that were fast asleep, or, of course, Professor Stein himself, now demonstrating sterile technique for preparing an incision site) he settled on the white-haired boy sitting next to Maka, "SOUL EATER EVANS!", He yelled angrily.

"What!?" He replied confrontationally, it seemed that this had happened before.

"STOP SLOUCHING AND GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!"

"I'm not DOING ANYTHING!!"

"YEAH!" The deathscythe said threateningly, "You KEEP IT THAT WAY!" Then he nodded as if he had gotten something truly important done. He was about to leave when someone behind him spoke up.

"Hey Spirit. Could you keep it down?" A shiver of fear went up his spine at the sound, "I'm teaching a class."

"GAH!" Spirit jumped a few feet backward, "Stein!!" He looked at his old partner a bit fearfully; it was no secret that the deeply disturbed yet gifted meister had preformed experiments on his weapon while he slept. Spirit cleared his throat awkwardly and looked over at the operating table nervously where the tiger still awaited its doom, "What exactly are you covering today?" He asked.

"I was thinking I might show the class what a deathscythe looks like on the inside..." Stein rubbed his hands together in anticipation and gave spirit a creepy look.

"Eep!-- Well, uh, l-let that animal go and uh, class-dissections are not allowed! I'm telling Shinigami!!" He said fearfully and left the room rather quickly.

There was a long pause after he left.

"..." Stein sighed and rested his head on his chair, he gave the tiger a look that said "I'll get you another day" and turned back to the class, "Well, I didn't have anything else planned today..." the disappointment in his voice was very apparent, "So I guess you can go home." He waved a hand at them.


	2. In Which: There is some Akwardness

((Hey~ Guess what! I got bored! So I wrote another chapter! LOL this Fic is like my vacation fic where I get to just write silly stuff! Not a whole lot happens in this chapter but OMG I really liked writing from Maka's point of view! LOL This fic amuses me because It has gotten a hit like every two days since I put it out when I haven't updated in forever... So strange... anyway! HAVE FUN and PLEASE REVEIW!! YAY! bye!))

The students of Shibusen's Crescent Moon Class were slowly filing out. these was no huge rush, since they had been let out early and no one had been planning to go on any missions until the afternoon. However one girl and her partner were already well on their way, assignment in hand. Maka Albarn had never been one to waste the day chatting. How would she ever turn Soul into a top-notch deathscythe with such sloppy habits?

Though her brisk steps and deep scowl were in no way related to that conviction.

"GRR! I can't believe him! Making a scene in class again!" Maka fumed, "Its the third time this week!"

"Meh, It's not that bad." Soul replied, "At least we got out early and its kind of funny to see your old man try so desperately to win your attention." Soul gave a small sarcastic laugh. "Maybe you should be nicer to him. It might make him stop."

"No way! He doesn't deserve my kindness!" Maka sighed, "Soul, you're so lucky that your family lives far away."

"Yeah I suppose it would be pain if they were always in my face." Soul said thoughtfully, "Though it would be nice if they showed SOME interest in my life."

"What do you mean?", Maka cocked her head, she had always imagined Soul's family to be very normal and supportive. Though she'd only gleaned a few small facts about them. Unlike Maka's parents, who were repsectivley a famous meister and a deathscythe, soul came from a civilian family. Maka knew that they were fairly well to do and that his parents and brother were famous classically trained musicians. Soul was good on the piano as well, but had opted to not go into the family business when he discovered that he had the blood of a weapon.

"They send money on holidays and the occasional letters, but the general attitude they have toward my life here is something along the lines of 'the less we know the better'." Soul grinned ironically, but Maka could sense that it did bother the tough guy a little.

Maka nodded understandingly, Most regular people didn't even acknowledge the work that Shibusen preformed daily to keep them safe. Sometimes, they were even looked on as being dangerous themselves. "Well!" She said trying to be comforting, "I'm sure that they would be proud of you if they took the time to pay attention!"

"Who cares!" Soul said with a smirk, "Worrying is uncool, Let go kick some Kisshin ass."

"Right!" Maka said cheerfully, eager to complete the new mission.

They had reached the city limits. The huge gate to the desert beyond loomed ahead, though thanks to its size, it was a bit farther than it appeared. It was wide open as always, though anyone with soul-sensing abilities could feel the influence of Shinigami's wavelength acting as a closed gate in and of itself. No Kisshin-eggs could enter this way. As always, there were a few civilians going back and fourth.

As they got closer, they both saw Sid-Sensei, the schools resident zombie. When Sid had been human, he had taught the Cresent Moon class, but now he preformed a seemingly endless number of mission and odd-jobs for Shinigami. Today it looked like he was on guard duty.

When they were within earshot, Maka though she might shout a greeting but was surprised to see that Sid was already talking with someone. Two someone's to be exact.

"Like, no way, You're a real Zombie?" she heard someone twitter.

"I wouldn't lie, Thats the kind of man I was." Sid was saying, modestly rubbing the back of his head. He was talking to two girls who looked like they could be around that same age as many other shibusen students. From where they were Maka could see that they both, strangely enough, had long white hair and looked a bit dusty. Though that was where the similarities in appearance ended. The two girls were as close to opposite as two people could get.

The taller one, who was still chatting with Sid, had a warm-golden skin tone and her hair style reminded Maka of something right out of Hollywood. It fell around her shoulders in big, expertly quaffed, curls. Her clothes were along the same lines. They had a high-fashion look to them and were more revealing than not. The girl sported a tight pink mini-dress with a pair of tall white stiletto sandals. She was a bit plump, but in a well-toned, healthy kind of way. Maka though that she looked kind of cheap, but with her perfectly proportioned figure and confident, charismatic bearing it was impossible not to be a bit jealous from just looking at her.

The other girl gave a very different impression. She was a couple of heads shorter than her traveling companion and thin as a rail. She was dressed modestly in a black, Victorian-style dress. It was an expensive looking affair with lots of silk bows and a crisp white shirt and stockings. Her patent leather shoes matched the ensemble nicely. Her hair was very long and straight and was pinned into two half-pigtails with two cute hairpins. Overall, she had an air youth but also an air of motivation and precision. She kind-of reminded Maka of someone else that she knew. Actually, so much that she could have been his sister, but the idea of that person having any familial relations other than the ones she already knew about was simply ridiculous.

It seemed that the two had only stopped briefly to say hi to Sid-sensei and were now continuing along their way. Maka was ready to go to. While those two girls were a bit unusual, she had other things to worry about.

"Lets goooo!" She said jokingly, turning to Soul, "Soul?"

Soul didn't answer. He had stopped dead in his tracks and was staring fixedly at the girl in pink. He had a frozen expression on his face and his mouth was hanging slightly ajar.

"S-soul?" Maka asked again, but her partner was far gone. Maka clenched her fists. Oh come on, she wasn't THAT hot. Or was she? Soul had said before that he liked women like Blair and while that girl was a bit different than the perverse house cat she had a similar charm. Maka felt a small tug somewhere in her chest and tears almost sprang to her eyes.

The two girls were now walking past them. Soul blinked and seemed to sort of come to his senses. "Hey." He said trying to get the taller girl's attention. What on Earth was he doing!? Maka felt her cheeks start to burn.

The girl casually but deliberately turned to look at Soul, she wore a serene but somewhat conceited looking smile, as if she had been expecting him to want to talk with her or something. Maka's nails dug into her palms, what an arrogant little... Though as soon as she met Soul's eyes her demeanor changed. In a split second, recognition glowed in the girl's eyes, which Maka noticed, through her anger, were a deep crimson, recognition was shortly followed by shock, confusion and then something like fear.

"Ah----" The girl said frantically looking for a way out of the situation, "Um, AAAHHH PERVERT!!" She said punching Soul squarely in the jaw and fleeing like a bat out of hell.

The smaller girl was left in the dust. A look of slightly disturbed confusion settling over her delicate features. She looked down at Soul's prone form and then to Maka's angry face. She put a palm to her forehead as if to say "Why me?". Maka noticed a splash of black across the girls bangs, but couldn't see through her hand.

"Uhh, I am terribly, sorry for this...mishap." The girl grinned sheepishly and looked toward the inner-city, "But I have to go!" she made an apologetic gesture and was after her friend in the blink of an eye.

A few seconds went by as Maka stared down at her passed out partner and tried to make sense of the situation. "W-what the hell was that!?" She said to no one.

.......... 3....

"Hey Chisaaaa." Heart said after a few silent minutes of walking through Death City. She had opted to act like that strange thing down there had not happened.

"What?"

"I have aaahhh confession to make." She drew out the "a" so that she might sound extra apologetic.

"And that is?" Chisa gave her a dubious look.

"I, um, lied about my name." There was a long silence, "You know like when you told be to use my real name well I lied. My name isn't Heart Breaker Evans."

Chisa turned to look at the young Prima Donna. For some reason, she was sweating bullets. Chisa raised an eyebrow as if to say "Then what?" Heart previously lying about her name wasn't so surprising. The strange girl had so many aliases it was dizzying. Chisa had bought that it might be her name simply because it was almost too weird of a name to be made up. Heart really was acting really strange right now. Chisa sighed. "Well?"

"My real name is, erm, Sasha. Sasha Valentine." She nodded avidly. "Yup. Thats it."

"Okay." Chisa said without much interest. She was tired and wanted a bath and she would have to meet with her father and brother before she could get any rest and just THINKING about that was tiring her out. If Heart was now Sasha who really cared?

Now they both stood at the steps of their destination.

"Man! who designed this place?" Heart said ostentatiously, "That skull is so gawdy..."


	3. In Which:We get a taste of days to come

**Wahh! Chapter Three is up and going! Hehe~ I had some fun with a few parts and I will tell you that everything that seems random is not! XD Please reveiw because I would love to hear your impressions~ **

Everything was in its place. Every set of curtains met exactly in the middle, every exquisite wall ornament was perched perfectly on the wall in prime alignment with its counterpart on the other side. The toilet paper was folded in a neat triangle and there was not a single scuff on the shining wood floors. The slight young man gave the deepest of contented sighs. All was neat and tidy, the world was at peace.

"Can we go now?", a dispassionate voice asked from somewhere near the door.

"G-give me a second!" The young man said defensively, jarred out of his reverie.

"Okay." The young woman replied as she played with a strand of dark blonde hair. She glanced over at the shorter fairer-colored girl who stood on the other side of the door, happily humming to herself and not paying much attention to anything.

"Hey sis!" She piped up randomly, as she often did, "What if walls were see-through?"

"Well..." Most people would probably have at least paused at the non-sequiter, but the taller girl was unfazed, "Then people would have to get curtains for their walls, or else you wouldn't have any privacy..."

"Hmm... We better get some curtains then!"

"But walls aren't see-through, Patty"

"You so smart big sis!"

"Ah, right...", at this the taller girl rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her sister. Then she went back to examining her hair. Jeez, it was so dry. She'd have to take better care of it...

"Liz! Patti! We're leaving!" The young man abruptly turned towards the door and started walking. Liz and Patti followed behind, happy to be off to school.

…………

"Heart--"

"It's Sasha! Okay!"

"Right, whatever, I have to take care of some stuff, so don't go anywhere." Chisa pointed to a bench on the edge of the school's main courtyard. "Sit over there or something."

"Sure...", The taller girl nodded as she glanced shiftily from side to side. She had one manicured pinky hanging from the edge of her mouth where she was chewing it with obvious uneasiness.

Chisa left her, walking in to the pleasantly cool corridors of Shibusen. She smiled a bit, feeling triumphant. She had left home two years ago to prove that she had the mettle to be a student here and now she was returning with new experiences and the strongest weapon that anyone could have hoped for. Niisan had done the same thing once, though as far as she knew he had never had any interest in being a student. He didn't really need the training in the same way she did, being the oldest and all...

She sighed heavily, despite her satisfaction, she wasn't looking forward to the upcoming meeting. She'd sent a letter in advance, though she didn't know if it had made it and even if it had, it might have been ignored. That was just how Dad was.

Dad tired her out, never staying on one thought for too long and never taking anything more seriously that the level of a children's game. That was what the world was to him, child's play. He couldn't even keep his office in the same place! Sure the excuse was security but she was sure it was just to confuse people.

Her brow knit slightly as she went from hall to hall looking for that familiar door. Most classes were still in session so she didn't run into anyone to ask and its not like they would have known. In time her mind began to wander back to Heart or... what was that other name? Screw it, Heart just fit her better. She was starting to worry about what kind of trouble she was getting herself into at the moment.

Chisa had left knowing full well that the girl wouldn't stay where she supposed to, that was just how she was, everywhere at all times doing whatever she wanted, exactly as she wanted to do it. Though Chisa had chosen her as a weapon, she sometimes got the sense that even she was just some willing pawn in that girl's incomprehensible scheme or just lucky that the only thing she loved more than expensive things and getting her way was hunting kisshin eggs.

Dad would probably be happy to let her in as a student, he seemed to like crazy people, though for safety's sake she wanted the ink to be dry on the enrollment papers before she introduced her weapon. That way it would be harder for them to "send her back".

Some voices down a hallway caught her attention, though on further inspection it was just a few students having some kind of confrontation. Nothing serious, but Chisa didn't want to get involved and they soon took their argument outside.

...........

The gritty crunch of chipped nail polish shot down her spine. "Shit!", the girl formerly known as Heart gagged into a rose colored tissue. Not only did she now taste nail polish, but her finger now had a decidedly un-fabulous spot. She wiped at her mouth and stared down at her ruined manicure. Thats what she got for not paying attention. She swore again under her breath and stared rummaging in her large, designer purse. As she sifted through the amorphous blob of expensive, girly products, she tried to shake the most recent memories from her head. There was no way she had seen who she thought she had, there was just no way. He was probably touring the world with Wes by now, spreading his oh-so-highbrow musical genius to he ends of the earth, as the Evan's family had done for generations... Not wandering around some freaky paranormal school in the middle of the desert!

She found the blood red bottle she'd been looking for and sullenly flopped on a granite bench. She was having trouble remembering the upsides of coming to this insufferable school. So what if Chisa said it was run by shinigami and that as a "weapon" if she didn't stop hunting those evil things without approval she would be hunted down herself. At the time, it had seemed like a good enough reason to tag along, the idea of relinquishing the thrill of the fight and those delicious doses of energy had been too depressing to comprehend.

But now that she was here, the bonds of commitment were wrapping their grubby fingers around her existence. The huge skull and spikes could have easily passed for the modern art adorning the many international schools of her childhood, save for the fact that it wasn't quite abstract enough. What would per past peers have called it? Trite, Comercial, Depthless. This was just another attempt to turn her into a "Lady". Though this time it was all the more unbelievable, she had actually agreed to this one. She dreamily looked up at the sky and it struck her that she must look absolutely illustious with the sun hitting her from that angle. At least she would still be the prettiest girl in school--

"Haha! YOU SHALL NOW BE DEFEATED BY THE ALMIGHTY AND ILLUSTRIOUS ME!", The rough yell jarred the girl out her unusually contemplative similarity in verbage just pissed her off.

"Oh stuff it, Blackstar." another voice replied. Heart looked up to see that she was no longer alone in the wide, stone courtyard. Two boys arounder her age were facing off. The source of the yell had been a stocky, ninja-looking kid with spiky blue hair. The other boy was a bit taller with glasses and dreads. He was obviously calmer, but definatley more angry, "How do you expect to beat us when you haven't even collected a single soul?" The conflict peaked the girl's intrest and the prospect of a fight got her arenaline flowing. Her back straigtened as she watched from the bench, no one had noticed her bottle of nailpolish was placed by the wayside.

As her mind sharpened, other presences caught her attention. At first it was confusing, only two people stood be before her but something else told her that there were definatley five people besides herself. But then she realized each boy was not fighting bare-handed. The boy with dreads fought with two large metal fists while the loud ninja had a strange weapon made of chains and blades. Of course! That must have looked something like that while being weilded too. Though it was impossible to really ever see yourself in full weapon form.

"BECAUSE I'M THE MAN WHO SURPASSED GOD! You will pay for your indiscretions Kilik!"

"MY indiscretion! You're the one that destroyed my term paper!"

"HAHAHa! The words of a weakling cannot reach the ears of a warrior!" the Ninja guy brayed, Heart was getting sick of the sound of his voice, as well as the conversation itself. She didn't really care about what had happened to Dreads-guys's paper, she wanted to see some blows!

"Weakling!"

"I mean that you're nothing compared to the GREAT ASSASIN BLACKSTAR!"

"Heh, Assassin? More like Ass!"

"HAHAHA It is you who are the Ass!" Dreads had a point, But Jeez! What the hell was this! Some Kung Fu movie or a real fight! If they didn't shut it and start beating each other up soon she was gonna have to do it for them!

"Am not!" Heart rose from the bench, her movements graceful and controlled.

"Are to!" The click of designer stilettos made their way toward the middle of the courtyard

"AM NOT---"

...........

"Spirit-saaann~" One large white finger tapped one large painted tooth, "Where's the maple syrup?"

"Huh?" A breathless deathscythe looked up at his employer. After he had come back from visiting his dearest Maka, Shinigami had handed him a long shopping list. A few hours and many heavy trips later, a big table with all manner of random foods were layed out in Shinigami's office. Macaroni and cheese, Strawberry cake, and Sukiyaki were a few of the main items. One side of the table was also filled with all manners of condiments, Mustard, Tabasco, Chocolate Syrup, unfortunately though, no maple syrup. Now, Spirit had no idea what one would put the Maple Syrup on, since there were definitely no pancakes in the randomized meal spread.

"There has to be Maple Syrup! It's the most important part, Spirit-san!"

"Oh, um, Okay..." Spirit said exhaustedly, he was past questioning things today. He slunk into the hall not paying much attention. "Mayple Syrup---"

"Finally--" Spirit heard a feminine voice say to no one before he felt the painful crunch of another foot on his toe and tripped headlong onto the polished floors. His forehead smacked into the hard surface, the world spun and everything went dark.

**Reveiw! Or you'll never know what happens next!**


	4. In Which: There is more of the same

((Wooooo!~ Off for the summer soon!~ So in celebration I am updating things~ man, writing this was a great stress releif! Anyways I hope you like it and please reveeeiiiw~))

"AM NOT-mmmrrrppph!" A Strange sound escaped Kilik's mouth as it was covered with a surprisingly strong hand. Blackstar suffered the same fate, but for once his mouth had been closed at the time.

"Shut up. Just shut up." The girl with the strong grip looked from each of their faces with cold annoyance. "It's aggravating to watch." Kiliks eyes just widened in surprise. This girl didn't look like someone associated with Shibusen, she looked at least three or four years older than him and Blackstar. She wasn't very tall, but she was dressed unlike any of the other female students, more like those women at Chupacabra... At this distance, he could smell her perfume as well as get a strong sense of her soul wavelength. He wasn't sure if it was the wavelength or the intoxicating smell but she made him feel kind of dizzy and malleable... It must have been her wavelength though, because Fire an Thunder seemed to have fallen under a similar spell. He was frozen in place as she met his eyes. Who was this woman and what was she doing?

"You!" she said, nodding toward Blackstar, "He pissed you off right? So stop messing around and-" She stopped mid-sentence, a look of blatant revulsion forming on her face. I was a terrifying look, but her head slowly turned away and her grip loosened only as she flew into motion in the blink of an eye. "YOU LICKED MY HAND!" She yelled, delivering a swift kick to the side of Blackstar's face. "ARE YOU FIVE!" She shook her drool covered hand and Kilik stared with disblief. His classmate had been momentarily flung across the courtyard. Without another word she turned back to Kilik, wiped her hand on his shirt, and walked towards Blackstar's swiftly recovering form with deadly purpose.

"What the-" He whispered to himself, still stunned, Fire and Thunder transformed back and looked up at Kilik with confusion. With a shake of his head, he cleared his fogged senses. "We gotta tell someone!", and with that he ran back to the school.

...

"Ah- This is... Deathscythe Spirit Albarn right?" Chisa said to herself as she looked at the pile of middle-aged playboy, proud of herself for remembering his name.

"Chisa-chan~ You're early~", the girl's white and black head perked at the sound of the familiar voice and she looked thought the doorway to the tall black and white individual who waited there.

"Dad!" She waved both hands, looking childishly happy. It was easy to play tough when she was out on her own, but the first glimpse of her only parent made her feel all homesick and sentimental. It was silly, but what else was family for? She left Spirit to wake up on his own and ran into Shinigami's office.

"Long time no see~" Shinigami waved in the same way as his prodigal daughter, with both hands, "I had Spirit-kun get you some Lunch~"

Her eyes widened at the feast laid out, it was everything she loved! and with what appeared to be all the appropriate condiments! She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped herself before it came out. Where was her composure! It was like she had reverted back to her ten year old self! Gah! She wasn't a baby anymore! She had fought real monsters and found a weapon and grown point eight seven inches taller! But now she was destroying that impression by acting like a little girl. She looked away from the food, "I-I see you're as lively as ever, Father." she hoped that her first reaction would be overlooked. She glanced dispassionately at the array. "Thank you very much for your consideration." She tucked her hair behind her ears and gave a respectful little nod. That seemed about right. Neat, tidy and cordial, that was how mature people acted. She paused and waited for her Father's reply.

". . ."

". . . . ." He was taking a rather long pause; he must have been very impressed. She looked up, he seemed to be frozen in place.

"Father?", She quizically probed.

". . . . . . ."

"What, may I ask, is the problem?"

"Chiiiisaaa-chaaaaaannnn~" Shinigami's voice was drawn out in an unusual way.

"Um, Yes?

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR BIG BROTHER OR YOU"LL MAKE ME CRYYYY!" Chisa found herself being crushed in an inescapable bear hug.

"D-d-daaad! What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I mean it! NOW!-"

"Ah, Father I see you're as lively ever." A new voice entered the room. "Excuse my lack of punctuality, but I had some important matters with which to attend."

"Kid-kun~ you're finally here!"

"-Niisan?" Chisa quickly pried herself away from her father's embrace, more affronted than ever that she should look so silly in front of the one person who she knew would make note of it. Not that he had any right, with all his issues and infantile freak-outs, but still, when he wasn't acting like that it was intimidating! Chisa's gaze quickly flicked from her brother to the girls who had come in with him. Patti waved her arms wildly, wearing a big grin and Liz greeted her with a friendly nod. Chisa hoped that she'd get to talk to them later. Though now that Niisan was here, it was time to get down to business.

"Chisa-chan, its been a while hasn't it?" The young shinigami said cordially, though one could tell that he was legitimately pleased to see his sister again, "I assume that your travels were successful?"

"Oh, yes! Everything went wonderfully!" She looked from her father to her brother, wishing she could tell them the details of her adventures, but guessing that it might be best to hold off on those until later... "I even found a weapon."

...

Heheh... Someone was gonna regret the day they decided to be the most annoying little bastard on the face of the planet. A burning, indescribable killing intent swirled inside her chest, Not only would he not shut up, but that blue haired ninja bastard had gotten his germs all over her hand. Not that she had a particular issue with germs; she just couldn't stand the memory of the unexpected sliminess she had met. She could see his form twitching back to life; she really wanted to stamp his face to death, but Heart was not that cruel. She decided as she approached that she would give that person a chance to apologize. After all they would be classmates soon...

She was half surprised when a girl materialized as if out of thin air before she realized that it was the boy's weapon. Even better, thing could be one on one this way...

"E-excuse me Miss!" The girl ran up, meeting Heart halfway. The girl seemed quite nervous, though Heart was struck by something different. She stopped and gave the other weapon a once over, she had long black hair, a pretty face, and looked a bit older than her fellow students. In short, she filled the same attractiveness category as Heart herself. A small twitch of annoyance ran through her, but she pushed it down. This girl could turn out as her rival, or as someone cool enough to be her friend. Heart stopped and gave a neutral smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm terribly sorry that Blackstar had offended you!" She fell right into a deep bow, "It really seems to be the only thing he's good at, but please, find it in your heart to forgive him." The girl obviously meant what she said with all he being. Heart could tell that she was one of those genuinely, sweet, unselfish people. As always, it made her nervous, but she couldn't fault them.

There was a long pause as Heart contemplated her plea. It actually pissed her off that this stupid ninja was so proud that he would let his partner grovel in his place. Conversely it annoyed her that one could be so attached as to grovel like that for anyone. Then there was the fact that she was still feeling a bit bloodthirsty...

But in the end she really couldn't justify her own violent tendencies and so she agreed, tapping the girl on the head to get her attention. "Alright, just stop bowing like that, it's weird."

"Thank you so much!" The girl sat up and smiled happily.

"By the way," Heart returned the smile, "What's your name?"

"I'm Nakataukasa Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you too, I'm Heart-umm" Dammit, she'd spoken without thinking! "I mean, um, that is a nickname, yeah. My name is Sasha Valentine. But sorry to bug you I should a uhh get going." Heart moved to get somewhere else but-

"Haaa~ SO YOURE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR ARE YOU!" She turned and gave the ninja boy an evil look. She really should have just kept her mouth shut but...

"I don't have time for a loser like you." Heart responded, she couldn't let that idiot get the last word in. She saw Tsubaki trying to get his attention out of the corner of her eye and wasn't surprised when he paid her no mind. God, what a douche...

"Oh, are all UGLY HAGS as busy as you!" If he had said anything else, harebrained idiots, slutty skanks, republican giraffes, our story might have gone a bit differently. But alas...

_**"What did you say?"**_

...

"Shinigami!" A breathless Kilik stormed into Shinigami's office, "Some crazy chick is gonna kill Blackstar!"

((Reveiww~~))


	5. In Which: A few people get pwnd

**((I rather enjoyed writing this chapter XD and I hope you guys enjoy reading it~ I can also tell you that the next one should be fun too XD Anyways~ have a great time and be sure to review!))**

Chisa had to admit, there was no question in her mind as to who the "crazy chick" was. If only she has waited ten more minutes...

Chisa bit her lip and remained silent as everyone's attention switched to the student that had come running in. She recognized him from the hallway before, he'd been arguing with a blue-haired kid. She heard the calm and precise tone of her brother as well as the sing-song voice of her father. Gosh, that student was making her out like a new enemy! Telling tall tales about her odd soul wavelength and generally ruining all chances of a smooth admission. Heart was a bit of a psycho, but her soul was still pure... at least Chisa thought it was. Could generalized debauchery turn one into a Kisshin egg?

...

"I guess you must be deaf because I said, 'ARE ALL UGLY HAGS THAT BUSY!'"

"Heh." Heart's voice was husky and dangerous, "Then I guess there's no choice..." She paused for a few moments, taking her time to act, relishing the anticipation of the fight. She would let him throw the first punch. It was always more fun to start out at a disadvantage. Heart turned and gave her opponent a cold smile, "Prepare yourself." The smile on her face could have frozen hell over, but the tone of her voice radiated heat.

"You should worry about yourself!" Blackstar said with confidence as he attacked the immobile girl straight on. He planned on ending the fight quick with a blast of his soul wavelength, not even bothering to grab Tsubaki. This hag's ego was was too big for her own good and it wasn't like she had the awesomeness to back it up. Which he did, of course. She was what? 5'2", 125 pounds at most? It would have damaged his rep to have fought someone so weak with a weapon. It wasn't even really Blackstar's style to beat up on girls, but this one had asked for it, interrupting a fight between men, kicking him in the face, and not being impressed immediately by his inherent charisma. Where had Kilik run off to anyway? The loser must have taken the distraction as a chance to run...

The girl's eyebrows raised slightly as she grew larger in his field of vision. Blackstar focused his energy and brought his hand back. She wouldn't know what hit her... He abruptly stopped and struck, "SOUL MENACE!"

Heart dodged easily and and grabbed her opponent's extended palm, intending to throw him straight back to the ground. It was painfully simple, what a talentless-

Some kind of burning hot energy shot up her arm filling her clear head with a fog of pain. Heart finished the motion of the throw if only to get rid of the sensation. Once the the contact was gone, she was released, taken aback at the new power. "Wh-what the?"

Blackstar skidded across the ground, the girl had managed to avoid getting hit head-on but was now stared at him with a look of amazement. Obviously, he had won this one for the moment. The display of power had surely put this girl in her place and it was time to show her that heroes were also merciful... "That's the UNSTOPPABLE power of the great Blackstar!" He stopped fighting and gave a generous smile, "Its called the 'Soul Menace'. I can destroy my opponents from the inside out, but since you seem to be new here and I'm such a great guy, I'll let you off the hook."

"Oh! I see." The girl smiled brightly, delighted by something, "You just concentrate your wavelength? That's so awesome..." she looked at her own hand with a preoccupied curiosity.

"Yeah!" Blackstar said with a thumbs up.

"So it's liikee-"

"And I'll even give you my autogra-"

"-this!" Within the time it took to speak, Heart had sent the flat of her palm hurtling into her opponent's stomach. He reeled back, surprised, though Heart could immediatey tell her own attempt at mimicking his attack had failed. She couldn't create a physically damaging force with wavelength alone. After all, that was what her body was for...

While Blackstar took a few moments to recover from the light attack, Heart released the grasp on her human form. Her arms became faster and sharper, had she bothered to look, she would be able to see golden blades where her forearms had been. As the transformation spread it became faster and tougher to stop but she hardened her mind before it got too far. Her heart beat faster at the precarious balance.

The world became a blur, nothing existed but Heart and her opponent, whom lost all all features in her eyes. She slashed at their throat, head and chest, they dodged sloppily and it was easy to sweep their leg, sending them hurtling to the ground. It was check mate, but the girl didn't show signs of letting up. She moved as if on autopilot, going in for the finish without reason.

Something bounced off her arm and shot through her back, more points of pain materialized and Heart's mind lost focus. Below her she saw the ninja kid, momentarily frozen and farther away she could hear someone calling to her, they sounded mad so it was likely Chisa. Two more shots tore through her stomach and she doubled over. She couldn't move, the wavelength was overpowering, dry, calculating and endlessly powerful. It was familiar though, and she didn't know why. The world swam as it threatened to overcome her, she pushed back with all her might, but only managed consciousness long enough to see a thin form leaning over her before all went black.

...

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Soul rubbed his pinched arm and gave his partner an ungracious look..

"You were spacing out again!" Maka sharply replied, "How on earth are we going to catch up if all you do is stare at the sky!"

"Jeez, don't have a cow! It's not like anything is going on!" Soul looked around, just in case something was. Today's mission was in some dark forest where a small group of Kisshin had been preying on travelers, pretty routine as missions went and as of the moment, the winding road they were on was deserted.

"Well stop being such a loser." Maka said with finality and Soul could instantly tell that her annoyance was not really about his level of attention. Of course that was as far as he could get, the inner-workings of Maka Albarn's sensitive psyche were almost entirely beyond him. She'd been acting touchy all day, this morning it had been about her father, but after that it had just gotten worse. There was no way that this morning had been the cause of her day-long mood. Soul touched the side of his face it was still a bit sore from where that girl had punched him, she had look too familiar. Though that strong fist had immediatley dispelled Soul's initial suspicions. Heart hadn't been like that, she had been soft and gentle, though a bit sheltered. A twinge of regret shot through his mind, after all these years he was still full of wishful thinking. They still hadn't found his little sister's body after all...

"Hey Soul-" Maka's voice broke the silence yet again. Though this time she sounded more thoughtful.

"Yeah?" Soul replied but almost as soon as the word came out a twig snapped behind them and an inhuman hiss filled the air.

"Forget it!" Maka said hurriedly as she took her partner's hand. "Lets go!"

...

"I said don't shoot!", Chisa ran up to where her brother was standing over her weapon, a look of mild curiosity on his face. "Niisan!"

"She doesn't appear to be a Witch or Kisshin egg," Kid's attention turned back to to the annoyed girl, "So I only stunned her, she should be fine in an hour or so." Liz and Patti had transformed back and looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Of course she isn't!" She looked down at her weapon who was now splayed out on the pavement. Secretly, Chisa was a little happy to see Heart get the beating she was always asking for but had the strength to fend off. Though her pride was a bit pricked that it had been Kid to do it, of course Mr. Perfect would be able to beat the weapon she'd chosen in less than a minute...

"Chisa," Her brother asked as she approached, "Do you know this strange woman?" It occured to her then that she had never gotten the chance to explain Heart to anybody. She'd just said she's found a weapon... Not that her weapon was a bit mentally unstable but also super strong and surprisingly loyal and kind and that she just gave off the worst first impressions...

She sighed, unfortunatley, this first impression had come without introduction. "Yeah. She's, uh," Chisa hesitated to say it, "My new weapon." There was a long and painful pause. His golden eyes were unreadable as he stared at her face for a few long minutes, his gaze traveled from Chisa to the unconscious Heart.

"Is that true?" His brow wrinkled in an intense way that Chisa hadn't seen before.

"Y-yes." Chisa hung her head and set her jaw for the inevitable lecture. _What Kind of untidy people have you been associating with? Father was wrong to let you go off on your own like that!_ _This institution blahblahblah..._ His voice was already ringing through her head. She would have loved to point out that Liz and Patti had not exactly been angels themselves, but she really liked the Thompson sisters and didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"I-I see..." He seemed preoccupied as he replied, his eyes didn't leave Heart's face, "We should take her to father then..."

"Uh, I guess?" was all Chisa could reply, perplexed at the lack of self-righteousness and afraid of what it could mean.


	6. In Which: Heart is unconcious

**Hey all! I wont lie, This chapter blows... I just couldn't get it right. It makes me so saddd! its not funny at alll! T.T But please read it anyway! I need serious pointers on writing kid... Anyway... uh, bye...**

Chisa watched quietly as her brother took it upon himself to to pick up the girl at his feet. His eyes stayed trained on her face, but otherwise he seemed calm. Much more calm than she had expected actually. She leaned over to Liz, "Did learn to chill or something while I was gone?"

"Not that I know of..." Liz watched her Meister with equal confusion but let her attention drift as they walked toward Shinigami's office."It's good to see that you're back! We were all kind of worried when you decided to run off like that..."

"Did you bring us any presents!" Patti asked brightly.

"Er well, maybe?" Chisa scratched her head nervously and started to sift through her bag. She probably had some souvenirs somewhere...

...

Was she? Or wasn't she?

There were not many things that were more important than life or death in the world. As a whole, "life and death" was a largely subjective conviction, some cared for freedom, others love, and some, well one person most prominently, cared for symmetry. Usually, though, he didn't bother to search for it in the physical forms of those around him. While the basic design of the human body was quite exquisite, its execution in the inhabitants of the world him were invariably flawed. To this date, Kid had never encountered a living being that was perfectly symmetrical. It was terribly depressing, but something he had learned to live with.

However...

"Niisan! I brought you some-"

"-In a moment."

The young Shinigami silenced his sister. Chisa would have to wait until this certain matter was resolved. He looked down at the newly unconscious girl, the one she had said was her new partner, the one that had been very close to seriously injuring Blackstar. She had also had an unusual wavelength, though all of that was inconsequential compared to what Kid was now verifying in detail.

Eyebrows- check. Eyes- perfect. Nose- right down the middle. He lifted her chin and swiveled her head around. Checking for any moles or blemishes that might dash his quickly rising hopes. Not a single one could be found. It was a perfect face and he would have to check with with a ruler later, but, from what his senses told him, this girl was the exception to humanity's flawed construction. She was, he dared to think, perfectly symmetrical.

He held the comatose girl out in front of him, awe filling his very soul.

...

"What the..."

"Oh dear..."

"Teehee!"

Liz, Chisa, and, to some lesser extent, Patti watched the odd scene unfold. Chisa had tried to get her brother's attention and the true awkwardness had begun to reveal itself. The two more aware girls exchanged looks of apprehension at the unexpected turn of events.

"Look everyone! S-She's Beautiful!" Kid gushed, smiling that smile that only one thing could cause. He turned to them, awkwardly holding Heart up by her armpits. "Chisa! Where on earth did you find such a perfectly symmetrical person!"

There was a long pause. Not in Chisa's darkest and most grotesque nightmares could something have turned out as badly as this. She had figured the topic of symmetry and its applications, along with some outrageous emotional responses on the part of her brother, would come up at some point. Though, she had never paid enough attention to realize that she was bringing something inconvenient right along with her.

"uhhm..." Chisa replied slowly, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. "Her hair is messed up you know. And there's a spot on her left shoe" She gestured to the curtains of white curls, made frazzled by their time in contact with the ground and a scuff on her designer heels.

"Th-Thats True!", Kid replied, "I won't allow it!" his voice took that preachy outraged tone and Chisa inwardly sighed in relief. The awkward situation would be over soon...Right?

"Someone get me a hairbrush!" he demanded as he set Heart down in the tile hallway. Chisa noticed with mortification that he was arranging her arms and legs so that they rested precisely at her sides. He then pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere and started on her smudged shoe. "Well? We haven't any time to waste!", he said again when no one reacted the first time, "Liz! I know you carry a comb at all times! Please lend me your aid! Chisa! Patti! You will need to hold up her shoulders so that this hair doesn't drag on the floor when I'm fixing it!"

With a roll of her eyes Liz handed over her pocket-sized comb and Patti quickly took her place at Heart's shoulder. Chisa watched on with disturbed amazement. It seemed that Niisan had won the complete loyalty of his partners though she knew they both didn't always agree with him. Chisa found herself being the lone person that wasn't contributing to the "Fix Heart's Hair" project. A pair of annoyed golden eyes were staring at her, slowly followed by two sets of ambivalent blue ones.

There was no way she was indulging that idiot in his neuroses an besides that, wasn''t it pretty weird to brush an unconscious person's hair. Not only was it pointless, but Chisa could almost hear Heart herself making snide comments about the inherent creepyness of it all. Well, it was what Chisa called creepy... heart would probably have used other words that Chisa tried hard to keep out of her vocabulary. Whatever the case, there was no way she was allowing this to continue!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chisa asked loudly, "Aren't we supposed to go talk to dad! And really! I know that you have that psychotic thing about symmetry but you just look like a crazy perv to the rest of the world!" Chisa let her face settle into a deep scowl and retrieved her friend/weapon from the floor. She saw the stricken look on Kid's face and knew he would take her comments rather hard, but it didn't matter anymore. She was remembering why she had left in the first place. She wished Heart was awake to back her up but she remained unconscious. Though that might have been for the better... She stomped back to her father's office not caring if anyone followed her.

...

Faces and scenes came back and fourth. It was as if the whole of her memories had become one tangible storm and as her thoughts changed the scene followed. It was this perfect lucidity that told Heart she was dreaming.

Normally she would have relaxed, thought up some fun stuff, added a few thing that had never really happened and enjoyed the second world that dreams offered. This was not something she thought about specifically, but was the way her mind worked, like a catalog that she was free to change at any time.

Though, as she stood on the flower-lined path her own thougts seemed to have a life of their own. Her mind kept slipping away from her, going farther back than was comfortable, fabricating images and feelings she had long ago chosen to ignore. She tried to wake up but her body had turned into useless lump.

She looked up at the clean white house at the end of the path. It was a clean, domestic scene but it dredged up the poison that always dwelt in the pit of her stomach. She could feel it weakening her making her soft and vulnerable from the inside out. Tears were running down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop. She felt more than saw the front door of the house open. Someone was slowly making their way chest squeezed, they were going to see her like this, crying for no good reason, her mascara was probably running too. She tried to move, but she found that her feet had become trapped in the ground. She thrashed and pulled and tried to get free but her efforts were useless. A human figure made its way to the brink of her blurred vision.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from far away.

Heart tried to wipe the water from her face but somehow it kept coming and coming, relentlessly running down her face. Why was her face so wet anyway? Tears ran downward, so why was her forehead dripping with water? She sneezed as some of the obnoxious liquid defied gravity again and went up her nose. She coughed and realized that she wasn't standing anymore.

"Heart~ Wake up~" Chisa was using her annoying-as-hell wake-up voice. Through slit eyelids she saw that she was holding a wet sponge over her face.

"God~ Why don't you shut up..." As Heart rejoined the world of the living, she was met by a plethora of aches and pains. Starting most prominently with her head and extending to everywhere else. She clamped her hands over her ears. Lukewarm water had soaked into her hair and the top of her dress. It made her feel sweaty, though it had been nice of Chisa not to use ice water.

"That's what you get for staring some stupid fight." Chisa scolded but kept her voice quiet this once. "I'll forgive your lack of grace since you've just had the stuffing beaten out of you."

Heart opened her eyes and looked up, surprised. "I didn't win?"

"Well..." for a moment the the young meister though about saying "yes" and letting Heart think she'd lost, but... "You would've totally destroyed him! But some kid with dreads ran for help and Niisan took you down."

"Oh, your brother? The crazy one?" Heart slowly sat up, for some reason she had been laying on the floor. Instead of a pillow, she was laying on a folded jacket.

"Uh-" Chisa began to reply but another voice beat her to the punch.

"See! I am crazy! The epitome of useless, insane trash! Incapable of preserving even the smallest spec of what is important! Oh forgive me fallen goddess of sy-mrrrph" Chisa cringed, Kid had insisted on following Chisa back to the office and had proceeded to wail about perceived shortcomings and failures. Liz and Patti had almost gotten him back to normal, and now covered his mouth as he relapsed. As usual, Dad was no good, just watching everyone flip out...

Heart observed her surroundings and wondered if she was still dreaming. The room was quite empty, dominated by a large stone dais and a big mirror. The walls looked like they were covered with some kind of ghostly mist. The people weren't much more down to earth either. Beyond Chisa, Heart could see two blonde girls in matching outfits were partially restraining the source of the psychotic babbling, a young man with white stripes on his hair. Heart could guess who it was. Beyond them, there was a tall, dark figure.

"Uhm, Don't mind him!" Chisa waved her hand with a with a nervous smile, "He's not like this all the time..."

(Blehhh Sick of writing now! I'm so not in love with this chapter...)


	7. In Which: I stop Using In Which

**(Okay! I feel back on track with this one~ sortaaa Enjoy!~ XD)**

The morning sun steamed pleasantly into the small bedroom. Chisa sat up and stretched, momentarily bleary-eyed from the brilliant light. For a moment, she imagined that she was still in transit, staying at some inn along the highway, but then she remembered that all the partner rooms in the girl's dorm at Shibusen started out this austere. The plain white walls, a simple bed and a desk with a plain chair were all that occupied the space, though, everyone was encouraged to make their living space as personalized as possible. Chisa decided that she'd start out by getting a cuter bedspread after class today.

She glanced at her clock and could see that it was about 8:15. Just enough time to get ready for school and be on time to class at nine. She had had the foresight to lay out this morning's clothes the night before, a simple black dress with puffy cap sleeves and her favorite striped stockings. It was a bit plain, but she didn't want to scare her knew classmates too much with her attire.

Speaking of unacceptable attire, she could hear someone clanging around in the small flat's kitchen/front room area. Thank goodness Heart had gotten up of her own volition this morning. Sometimes, such a thing was an undoubtedly bad omen but today, it just meant that Chisa wouldn't have to drag a kicking, screaming person twice her size out of bed.

By the time Chisa was done brushing her teeth and hair at about 8:27, a breakfast-like smell was wafting through the house, pancakes probably. Darn it, she had been hoping to test a recipe from a dream she'd had last week, mackerel and strawberry omelets with chocolate sauce and a juniper aeoli. But she supposed Heart's cooking would do the job, she'd just have to jazz up her own portion with condiments.

"CHISA!" she jumped as her name was called much louder than necessary, "Come eat this before I give it to someone who isn't going to cover it in ketchup!"

"What! I don't put ketchup on pancakes! That's gross." she said as she came out and settled down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah yeah I know," Heart rested a hand on her forehead and placed a small bottle and a canister on the table. "It's tobasco and whipped cream right?"

"You remembered!" Chisa smiled, warmth glowing in her chest at the unexpected consideration.

"Yeah, yeah...", Heart just made a "gek" face and started drowning her food in maple syrup. Something that was usually Chisa's default eating habit, but never with pancakes, how boring!

A few minutes wore on in silence. While the meal turned out to be quite delicious, anxiety began to settle on Chisa's thin shoulders. Yesterday had been strangely dissatisfying. It wasn't like she has been looking forward to getting a long and annoying lecture. But it sorta-of felt weird to have just received Dad's "Well, make sure there's a teacher around next time!" and "Welcome to Shibusen!". Niisan had been too busy crying and being creepy to establish any sort of rules.

Heart had told so many malice-filled stories about her strict parents and smotheringly overprotective brothers, but Chisa knew how scary it was to have a parent whom trusted his children so much that it felt like he wouldn't even stop them from doing something dangerous. Usually, in some deep, top-secret place in her soul, she trusted her big brother to talk her out of doing ridiculous things and protecting her from the dangers of the world. But there was always that one thing that could distract him...

Chisa looked over at Heart, she was wearing her usual uniform, a tight fitting dress and clunky designer heels. Overpriced.. yet still so cheap.. say what you would but Chisa admired that purposeful boldness. I was just that... Uhg! How had she not noticed it before... That face... having been born with natural beauty and then having had as much unnatural beauty as possible forced onto it... The way that she curled her hair in such neat, specific sections. It wasn't something that Chisa would have ever thought to look for, but-Uhhhhgggggg! She couldn't even say it! Not even to herself! It was!- Crack!

"I just bought that you know..." Heart said with subdued annoyance and Chisa realized that she has been squeezing her juice glass too hard in concentration, a small web of cracks had spread from her white knuckles.

"Oh! Uh, Sorry!" Chisa set the cracked glass down and decided to let that situation deal with itself. It wasn't like she could do much about it, and Heart was terribly good at ridding herself of unwanted admirers.

"Its fine. We should head out, shouldn't we?" The flashy weapon seemed kind of introverted this morning, probably still stinging from yesterday's loss and preparing for a day of sizing up people whom she perceived to be her competition. Chisa honestly hoped that a few weeks here would lessen that inclination. She herself was psyched to make lots of friends and live her youth to the fullest!

The breakfast dishes were cleaned up and they headed toward the door. Chisa took a deep breath and watched her partner also steel herself to whatever lay ahead and together they embarked upon their first day of school!

...

Maka hadn't slept a wink. Her dreams had been a mix of past missions but in each one Soul had been replaced by a look-alike wearing her father's wrinkled suit that hit on anything that moved. Beyond the Freudian spectacle, Blair had stumbled in at four-thirty, drunk out of her mind, and made a huge racket. By that time, Maka had just decided to get dressed and get on with what was sure to be a lousy day. Of course, the most infuriating part was that Soul had slept like a rock and was acting totally normal, even thought it had been his odd actions that had started this whole thing.

Suffice it to say, that the bright morning sun felt more like an assault than the pretty thing it was supposed to be. Though at least her partner had the decency to not try and start any conversations as they made their way to class. Unfortunately she couldn't stay silent once she got there, worse yet everyone was clustered toward the front of the room, probably in an uproar about some stupid gossip.

"MAKA SOUL! MY DEAR FRIENDS!" The familiar voice brought her growing migraine to the forefront, "GATHER ROUND AND HEAR THE ADVENTURE TALE OF BLACKSTAR!"

"No way." Maka settled in her usual seat not caring to hear whatever it was he had to say, particularly at that volume. Soul gave her an understanding grin and her spirits lifted very slightly.

"Sure, what it is Blackstar?" She watched him wander over to the crowd. Though, it was odd, Blackstar's tall tales didn't usually get paid this much mind.

"I singlehandedly took on a very rare and disturbing monster!" Blackstar posed epically and a number of people rolled their eyes.

"I wasn't a monster," Kilik interjected and it became clear that Blackstar wasn't the only one relaying an experience, Maka's ears pricked in interest, "It was a weapon, a really hot girl, and didn't you have to get rescued?"

"It was a hot girl of MONSTROUS INSANITY and the amazing me only allowed Kid to take the final blows out of GENEROUS PITY!" Maka felt a sudden sense of irritation, she was quite sure she had seen this person. Boys were retarded, associating hotness with bright colors and exposed skin...

"Right..."

"So, do you think they were a new student?" Someone asked.

"How should I know?" Kilik shrugged, "Seems like an odd entrance to me."

"You know what!", One of the girls piped up, remembering something, "A new pair moved into the girl's dormitory last night! I didn't see them, but I heard. It's one of the nicer rooms too..." There was much collective humming and hawing, Shibusen being the unique place that it was, people didn't usually transfer in late in the year. It had been a major event when Kid, Liz and Patti had decided to attend classes, though they were usually a few hours late. In the end, Maka didn't care either way, her main goal was to to turn Soul into a Deathscythe, not waste her time thinking about transfer students.

...

"Here we are! Room 93, the flower class." Chisa's big blue eyes held a look of ultimate excitement as they approached the door.

"Okay..." Heart wasn't so sure what she thought of the big pink flower sign. It seemed kinda fruity to her... Not to mention the distinct lack of energy crackling through the air as would have been expected of a room filled with meisters and weapons. But, Heart was giving it a chance, since Chisa seemed so happy and all...

They stepped over the threshold, ready for there first day as totally badass defenders of truth and justice. Ready to meet their future comrades whom they would fight along side, life or death.

"Teacher! I have to pee!"

"Bobby stole my tebby beah!"

The pink and yellow striped walls held brightly colored posters, while there didn't seem to be any desks, only pillows and a collection of toys that would have adequately kept any five year old entertained. As it appeared, everyone was quite entertained, save for the two new students that had just walked in.

(Review?)


	8. Shoes that fly!

"Uh-"

"Don't say anything. Please."

"But-"  
"PLEASE." Chisa was well aware of the problem with their new class and she didn't need any sarcastic comments.  
"Do you ladies need anything?" Chisa looked up to see a kind looking woman, probably the teacher. She felt her cheeks turning pink, a mix of shame and anger. It had seemed odd to her that the class itself had had no classification. It's wasn't like she was expecting to be placed in an E.A.T. class without at least having to be in normal classes for a while. But... Daycare!  
"I'll be right back!" She gave Heart one last glance before storming out of the room. It didn't take a genius to know who was probably responsible.

Hmm, this was an odd development... Were Heart's only thoughts as she stood in a room occupied by kindergartners. She stifled a yawn, last night had not been a good one for sleep. The bed had been really hard, the decor really boring, and she'd had revolving nightmares about being discovered by her family, getting kicked out of school, being trapped in school, and, for some reason, zombies trying to shave her head... The idea of going to class had been even more terrifying since there was a likelihood that she would have run into any one of a laundry list of people she would have preferred to avoid. Man she really was hopeless, having enemies before even the first day.  
Despite her propensity for danger, it wasn't cool to let your friends down. Chisa had some huge deal to settle pride-wise and there was just no way she could get things evened out on her own. Wasn't that girl lucky to have such a talented and atractive friend? Of course that meant absolutley no binge drinking, no cigarettes, no revolving boyfriends, and no breaking rules simply because they existed. Old habits really died hard! (Especially when they were awesome.) What if someone pissed her off? Or it was to too boring to handle? She didn't trust herself to do what she knew was right. This misplacement was actually kind of a relief, there was no way she was gonna beat the crap out of some cute little kids, no matter how bad her mood.  
"E-excuse me?" Heart had the delayed realization that someone was trying to get her attention. It was the mousy old lady who seemed to be in charge. She wasn't in the mood to talk, but she looked her in the eye and gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Um, are you and your friend, by chance-" She faltered a bit as she was met with an impassive look.  
"By chance, What?" Heart knew that this would have caused Chisa to gasp loudly and say something like 'Don't be so rude!' But Chisa wasn't here and everything sucked. So there.  
"Um well, I was told that two classroom assistants would be arriving today..."  
"Is that so?" Heart remained sharp, but now things made just the slightest bit more sense. Whoever had placed them, was aware that they were not actually eligible for kindergarten. That was good... she guessed. Though it didn't change the fact they wouldn't be getting the proper training or any of the tasty souls. That was a major problem.  
"Yes, but forgive me if it doesn't apply to you."  
"It's fine."Heart gave the teacher another once over, even after all this time she still had a smile on her face. The lines by her mouth spoke of nervousness, and she had shrunk away so quickly at an attitude that Heart only considered maybe a fourth tier intimidation tactic. But the kind look on her face had remained throughout and really didn't seem fake. That, Heart thought, deserved at least a little consideration. "I don't actually know myself. Just got here and nobody tells me anything..." Heart paused for a few moment before opening her mouth, wondering if she should really be as nice as she was about to be. "Though if you need the help I could do whatever. Just until Chisa gets back."

"Liz! Patti! Preparations are complete, we shall now make our way to class."  
"Yup, sounds good."  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
It was an average morning as Kid, Liz and Patti made their way down to class. Shibusen's campus was deserted, no previously scedueled duels, or even any class-ditching delinquents. Well, acctually that wasn't an average morning at all, but it was quite well-received. Kid was feeling unusually well rested and alert this morning. He'd have to see if father had any special missions that needed attention, he felt like they were sure to go well today.  
Maybe they had finished tidying up a bit earlier than usual and that's why the mood was so upbeat. Then again, it might have been the bright clear sky. So neat with only just the sun there at the top of the sky. The usual disappointments of his life were still there, looming as they always did, but today was a day that made it easy to suck them up. Liz and Patti seemed to be in good spirits as well, which, of course, was always good to see.  
"Girls, I have to say, I am feeling quite optimistic about today, aren't you?"  
"Yeah," Liz replied in her usual cool manner as she watched Patti skip slightly ahead, "It's great that Chisa's back in town. You know how well her and Patti get along. She wouldn't stop talking about it last night."  
"Is that so?" Now that she mentioned it, he did seem to remember that his sister and Patti had hit it off from the moment the Thomson sisters had become his weapons. "I glad to hear it. I myself am happy to know that she's safe, all things considered." His dear sister was quite more than safe, she had done spendidly for herself out in the world...  
"Me too, though, her wea- uh well, nevermind, I'm glad she's safe too. Did you manage to get her a place in our class?" Kid paused a moment when Liz stumbled over her words but his mind shortly moved on to answering her question.  
"I elected to leave that decision up to our father, but I highly doubt that there will be a problem. In fact, I would be surprised if there was-",THWACK The pleasant conversation was cropped short as somethign fast, black, and shiny hit the young shinigami squarely in the face, cutting his discourse short. He fell backward more surprised than anythign else. Liz and Patti switched focus in a moment to the direction from which the projectile had come.  
Caught off gaurd for only the briefest of moments, Kid first took some solace in the fact that he had been hit squarely in the middle of the face so the oddly shaped red mark would probably be nice and even. Second, he located the object with which he'd been hit, it had come to land on the cobblestones to his right, and it was a shoe. Acctually it was a very nice shoe, a sensible-soled Mary-Jane, patent leather and shined up perfectly. The little white skull buckle that closed the strap was also a nice touch. But it was wrong, all wrong...  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Chisa's voice echoed across the courtyard. She stood with one slim arm poised at the end of a throw, her sleeve pushed up and one stockinged foot resting on the courtyard floor. She crossed her arms proudly and sent her stupid brother one scathing look. She stood unmoving and watched, waiting for it. This was the oldest trick in her get back at her OCD brother book and it was exactly what he deserved for putting her in kindergarten.  
"Chisa." The tone was unmistakable, "Chisa did you just throw your shoe at me?" He was dead serious. Chisa gritted her teeth, she'd hadn't pulled something like this since she was a little kid and now there was a part of her that cringed at purposefully making him mad.  
"Yes. Yes I did!"  
"Well you have to put it back on immediately. Wearing just one shoe is unacceptable."  
"No."  
"Chisa," He was now walking towards her, shoe in hand, "Put on your shoe!"  
"No way!"  
"But, your sock is going to get all messed up and and then its going to be all messed up even when you put your shoe back on!"  
"That's my prerogative."  
"But it's not-"  
"Symmetrical, yes, I'm well aware. Also, I think that I'm only going to wear one pigtail from now on."  
"No! You can't!" The extent to which that idea terrified him was plastered across his pale face, his mood quickly began to go from angry to crestfallen.  
"Yes. Yes I can." Chisa reached up and removed one of the clips from her hair with and angry smirk. "Also, this morning, I left my dishes on the kitchen counter with out even rinsing them." Actually Chisa had made quite sure the dishes were done, but she thought the image might hit home.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" He was still holding in the tears but Chisa could tell that he was good and sorry now. Though it struck her as odd that he didn't know exactly why she was taking revenge.  
"I don't have to answer that question!" She felt her cheeks get hot as she yelled back her answer. What if, by chance her brother had not been at fault for their class misplacement. But the idiotic idea that she couldn't take care of herself had his name written neatly all over it. "Figure it out yourself!" She yelled back at him before running away.  
Now, she just had to go talk to dad, he was sure to fix it.

"Ms. Wady! Ms. WADY! PWAY WIF US!"  
"Okay, okay, in a sec, Kiddo." Heart said, resigned to her present fate, "Is this okay?" she gestured to the newly rearranged drawing tables.  
"That's great, I've been meaning to move those into the classroom." The teacher said with a smile, "Thank you so much for all your help."  
"Yeah." Heart said somewhat ungraciously, "It was pretty easy."  
"Ms. WAAAADY!~" Heart was taken by surprise as something clamped around her leg. See looked down to see the same little dark haired kid that had been following her around since arrival. He seemed to be the leader of whatever gang had formed here in Shibusen's flower class. A group of his cohorts crowded a few feet away looking at her expectantly, Heart sighed heavily, knowing that playing with them was an inevitability. Where on earth had Chisa gone anyway?

The morning's classes had gone by as usual and Maka was stating to feel like herself again. Stein had played things safe compared to yesterday, only mentioning dismemberment once, in reasonable context, during the course of a nice, dense lecture about the history of witch hunting. Soul, of course, had taken that opportunity to sleep.

It was now first break and Maka's migraine had begun to recede though she had opted to spend a bit of time alone in one of the back balconies. Soul would be fine hanging out with Blackstar on his own. Everyone was still talking about the transfers since it seemed like no new students had actually attended class yet. Actually, Kid and the Thompsons had yet to appear as well and it was getting late even for them. Maka wasn't really thinking about any of these things when she looked out over the back portion of Shibusen. Mostly she was enjoying the fresh air, but she couldn't help but notice the almost familiar figure who she spied walking over the grounds with purpose. The white hair and small frame was immediately recognizable as the more demure girl that had accompanied the one who had attacked Blackstar. Though, right now she looked decidedly less put together. She held one of her shoes in one hand and one of her cute half-pigtails had come undone on the other side. She looked pretty angry, but also, kind of distressed. Maka wondered what could be wrong.

She watched as the little girl sat down on a deserted bench and threw her head in her hands. Maka could remember when she had done just the same thing. Life at Shibusen could be really hard. Especially when the rumors were spreading before class had even begun. Maka took a deep breath and started to walk down to the courtyard. 


End file.
